Jinwa Yagami
Jinwa Yagami (夜神, 神話) is the middle child of Shirou Yagami. Younger brother to Jinpachi and elder brother to Jushriou. He is a pure soul, inherited from his ancestor Shoshin via his father Shirou. Jinwa is close friends with Mangetsu Manjoume, Makai Majin and secretly his cousin Nake. Character History Jinwa is the middle child of Shirou Yagami and his wife Kazumi Yagami (Neé Kazuo). Jinwa like his father Shirou is a middle child. Powers and Abilities Jinwa is a kind soul and prefers to read and/or write rather than fight. Although he reads and learns a lot of theory and strategy from the stories that he reads. So his strength lies mainly in his calm collected nature to think and assess the situations at hand. Zanpaktou- Michizane Jinwa's Zanpaktou is named Michizane after the famous poet and later deity. Shikai - Kaku (Write) Michizane turns into a long thin staff tipped with a black blade reminiscent of slate. Ability: Kotodama This allows Jinwa to write down using Michizane words in the air or on the ground and have them empowered by his reiryoku and reiatsu. This can be used to quickly draw high powered kidou on surfaces or summon them in the air. This also allows him to write the name of basic constructs or concepts such as wall or block. Essentially this can transform/expand basic zanjutsu into conceptual attacks and vice-versa. Bankai - Tenjin Michizane Jinwa becomes shrouded in the cape of the writer, The cape of Michizane. The blade itself can shrink down to the size of a pen/quill like shape and can be used to write with as such. Myth:Legend This ability allows Jinwa to increase or decrease the conceptual existence of whatever it is written towards. Myth decreasing, while legend increasing. For example cast myth on a fire, would dull it, lower its temperature, etc etc until it eventually became nothing. Legend would on the other hand increase all it's parameters. Fact:Fiction This ability allows Jinwa to nullify or incarnate word, concepts and attacks. By writing fiction he can nullify to a degree based on reiatsu requirements the conceptual existence of anything he directs the word towards. By writing fact, next to other words, sentences or phrases he can incarnate them into reality as constructs, formed directly from his reiryoku. The Darkness Like all Yagami's Jinwa has inherited aspects of the darkness from his ancestor Shoshin. The way the darkness manifests itself in Jinwa is mainly an emotional way. Generally most of the time Jinwa's personality and mood is depressed, his emotional scope is heavily affected rather than his physical attributes (similar to his grandfather Shinji). At times Jinwa is engulfed by a shimmering shroud of darkness when his emotional state is particularly low, passing on the depressing attributes of his dakrness onto anything it comes into contact with, weakening it much like Shinji's 'poison'. Tatarigami Jinwa with training and mastery can channel his darkness into his Zanpaktou, giving him a further release form named Tatarigami: Onryō Kanke. In this form his darkness manifests negative occurrences and phenomenon, which can be directed once summoned, from weather to reality warping. The intensity and strength of his form directly correlates to the intensity of his particular episode. Live My Pain While used in bankai, it manifests as ''Onryo: Live my pain ''creating an illusionary nightmare world, based on Jinwa's current fears and nightmares as well as the opponents and anyone caught under his clouds of darkness. Category:Noble Category:Yagami Category:Conceptual